


bittersweet

by radovanryn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Master Isa AU, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/radovanryn
Summary: Since Castle Oblivion, Axel has been tense. Roxas won’t speak to him, Xion is asking questions, and Isa won’t let go of the past. Axel needs to let off some steam, but how can he do that when Xigbar refuses to stop staring at him? [Master Isa AU]





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sweet feeling of release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893127) by [thoughquaking (xigithy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigithy/pseuds/thoughquaking). 



> This fic takes inspiration from, and was written as a follow-up to, [thoughquaking’s](https://twitter.com/thoughquaking) absolutely hot XigSai piece, [”the sweet feeling of release”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/master_isa/works/19893127). If you haven’t read that story yet, what are you waiting for? It’s sexy! Thank you so much [thoughquaking](https://twitter.com/thoughquaking) for letting me write this follow-up!
> 
> This work is situated in [saixbosom’s](https://twitter.com/saixbosom) Master Isa AU, which you can find more on [right here](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1149722968789929984). And you should, because it is good. It is so very, very good. Thanks [saixbosom](https://twitter.com/saixbosom) for your galaxy brain and for letting us play in the ‘verse!
> 
> One final note: In the original work this is based on, Isa is transmasc. While I have written Isa to be more ambiguous in this piece, please note that in the headcanon I was working from Isa is trans, and Axel and Xigbar are horny. Have fun. :)

Axel was tense. No, Axel was exhausted, overworked, and so worried about Roxas and Xion that he was barely able to finish a single bar of ice cream. But since Nobodies shouldn’t be able to feel at all, it was easier for Axel to be simply _tense_.

And Axel had reason enough to be tense. Roxas refused to speak to him, but from Xion Axel knew that despite his long… _rest_ , Roxas was weakening with each passing day. And _someone_ —Axel had a sneaking suspicion he knew _exactly_ who—had told Xion the truth about herself. Axel was no strategist; he preferred to set things ablaze and see what or who survived the ensuing chaos, but he knew he needed to do something to protect his friends. Unlike _some people_ , Axel was loyal to those closest to him.

Without the obvious rising and setting of the sun in the World That Never Was, Axel felt the passage of time as pressure building inside him. Each minute that passed had Axel feeling as though he was about to detonate, his eternal flames releasing all at once in a conflagration that would surely consume him and take half the castle along with him. Axel knew he needed to release the pressure and soon; he would not put the kids’ lives more at risk.

With a frustrated groan, Axel looked up from his slouched position in bed to Kingdom Hearts glowing outside his window. The glass panes reflected Axel’s gaze, his golden eyes the same color as the moon that promised their salvation. He could not afford to falter now, not when it was so plainly obvious that the Organization was _so close_ to achieving its goal. Soon, Kingdom Hearts would be complete and they would be _whole_ again.

Deep inside, in the vacant space where his heart used to be, Axel felt the Superior’s summons. Unconsciously, Axel’s lips quirked into a small smile. Whenever Xemnas called on him, Axel swore the emptiness inside lessened slightly. It wasn’t like he remembered when he was still human, but the sense of _something_ in there was better than the nothingness he had grown accustomed to. Hell, he’d even _enjoyed_ watching Castle Oblivion fall to ruin. Whether it was his growing closeness to the Superior—after Oblivion, he’d become the _de facto_ third-in-command—or Kingdom Hearts nearing completion, Axel didn’t care. He simply basked in the ability to _feel_ something again.

Of course, he always _felt_ things whenever he crossed blades with _Master Isa_. Oh, what was it he had said to his former friend the last time? _Always thought I’d have you calling me “master.”_ Axel grinned at the memory. Isa had flushed so prettily, it was a wonder that Axel didn’t taunt him like that more often. His clashes with the blue-haired master helped relieve the tension after all, but anymore it was like Axel became someone else whenever he encountered Isa. Sharp taunts and some light bloodplay— _likin’ the look, Master. The scar really adds something, you know?_ —had transformed into pure unadulterated rage, the sole emotion Axel knew he could feel. Last time felt like a fluke; anymore he fought Isa like he wanted to _eliminate_ him.

 _Need to take the edge off,_ Axel thought as the summons called to him again, stronger this time. Maybe later he’d visit one of the new worlds Demyx told him about and lose himself (and a considerable amount of coin) in some nameless, faceless strangers. Breath quickening with anticipation, Axel gave in and allowed the darkness to carry him to the Room Where Nothing Gathers, where Xemnas and Xigbar were awaiting him.

Since Axel had thwarted Marluxia and Larxene’s mutinous plot at Castle Oblivion, he’d been summoned to these private meetings with the Superior and Xigbar with increasing regularity. If he had a heart, Axel thought he’d feel proud of the trust his actions had earned, especially as no one knew the truth of Vexen and Zexion’s demise. Privately, Axel believed Xemnas needed him to keep the plot moving forward. Xigbar wasn’t about to volunteer for any _icky jobs_ , but Axel would do whatever it took to complete their goal of reclaiming their hearts. He would do anything just to _live_ again.

Perched high above, Xemnas relaxed as Axel gave his report. He had finished erasing all traces of the Organization’s activities from Oblivion, including all proof of his own misdeeds. He felt his Superior’s golden gaze on him like a tangible force, and was grateful he could not feel anxious. In even tones, Xemnas asked, “And what of Naminé?” 

“Still missing,” Axel replied, glancing up to meet that gaze head-on. “She was there one minute, then gone the next. I don’t know _who_ let her out.” A lie, but as Axel was learning from his friendship with Roxas and Xion, sometimes lies were necessary, and he’d become an accomplished liar. Let Xemnas suspect one of the traitors; as long as Naminé was out of the picture, no one could return Sora’s memories to him. His friends would be safe.

Xigbar’s drawling voice responded from across the room. “Where, oh where could she be?” He smirked knowingly, and for a moment Axel wondered if he suspected… but no. No, it was something else, Xigbar taunting him without words. The pair locked eyes, and Xigbar’s eyebrow cocked as Axel narrowed his flaxen eyes into a glare. Axel’s knuckles were white as he gripped the armrest of his chair, fighting the urge to burn the sharpshooter to ashes as he had done to Vexen.

Xemnas broke the moment, bidding Axel to continue. Calming himself, Axel relaxed his grip as he went on. “Somebody accessed our main computer without authorization.”

“And you expect us to believe you really don’t know who it was?” Xigbar asked, tone disbelieving. “As if. Bluebonnet is turning into a problem.” That damn smirk again. Axel struggled to maintain his disinterested façade, thinking (not for the first time) how much better Isa would be at this. Even as a Nobody Axel could not match the keyblade master’s serene disposition. That was why he fought like hell to _break_ Isa, to reduce him to that snarling mass of darkness and rage more akin to the turmoil that filled Axel’s empty chest.

Axel’s fists clenched again. Thinking about _him_ was not helping.

“Nonsense,” Axel said, forcing his voice into an even tone reminiscent of the Superior’s. “I don’t see how it’s a problem.” Xigbar’s laughter was cruel. He was baiting the redhead, Axel just _knew_ it. But _why_? “You think this is funny, Xigbar?”

“Apparently _you_ don’t,” Xigbar replied. “The things you hear from a guy with no heart… Sounds to me like you don’t have it in you to _take care_ of him.” _Take care of him._ There was more to Xigbar’s taunts than his words alone. A thought, too obscene to be real, crossed Axel’s mind. _You don’t have it in you to take care of him._ Flames flared all around him as Axel reached his limit, intent on throwing himself at the smirking man across from him when Xemnas interrupted once more.

“Gentlemen, please. No matter what unfolds, our plans remain unchanged,” he said. At the Superior’s words and gesture, Axel let the flames recede. Whatever Xigbar wanted, it could wait. “We must leave it be. In truth, this is more than perfect. The keyblade master is no different than those who came before him. He will be our puppet, just as all the others have become. All we must do is watch with caution and patience.” Xemnas spared both of them a glance. “I leave it to you to ensure that the keyblade master remains on the path destiny has laid out for him.” With that, Xemnas disappeared in a haze of darkness.

Casting one last snide look at Xigbar, Axel made to follow suit when that _oh so annoying_ voice called to him, “Where’s the fire? Come on, stay and talk.” The older Nobody’s smile was predatory. “How long has it been since you sat still for more than hour? Can’t be healthy, being so…” Xigbar paused to lick his lips. Axel’s gaze narrowed. “ _Uptight_ ,” Xigbar finished, chuckling like it was all some kind of joke. Knowing the sharpshooter, it probably was.

 _Fuck._ At this rate, Axel was going to spend a whole _week_ at one of those places Demyx told him about. Maybe he’d get a massage, too…

“Are you listening, or what?” Axel growled, but that only had Xigbar laughing more. “You know, _he_ gave me that same exact look.” At Axel’s sudden confusion, Xigbar unhelpfully added, “He was uptight too, come to think of it. You two, you’re quite the pair.”

“You need to get your eye checked, old man,” Axel said. He didn’t need three guesses to figure out who Xigbar was referring to. No, the better question was why Xigbar was bringing _him_ up in the first place. All the Organization members, save Roxas and Xion, understood that Isa was a _persona non grata_ when conversing with the volatile pyromaniac.

Xigbar leaned forward in his chair, and Axel did not miss how the other man spread his legs wide open. Axel wasn’t a fool, and more than that he knew he was an attractive man. He knew an invitation when he saw one, but so what? Axel wasn’t untouched, not by a long shot, but he’d never fucked an Organization member before (no matter how desperately Larxene had wanted it… learning of her demise was more satisfying than any potential tryst between them). “You’ll have to do better than that, I’m afraid,” Axel drawled, allowing a smirk of his own. “I don’t mix business and pleasure. You understand.”

Rather than unsettle the older man, Xigbar relaxed further into his sprawl. “As if, Red. Guess that’s why _Master Isa_ was so wound up when I found him. No one around to _take care of him_. But, that’s right”—another dark chuckle, and the same obscene thought Axel had hardly entertained earlier returned with a vengeance—“I promised him I wouldn’t tell you about it.”

The thread of control Axel had held onto snapped, and in a flash of flame and smoke he slammed into Xigbar, hands fisted into the sharpshooter’s cloak to drag him closer. Axel’s voice sounded like it was dragged across hot coals as he demanded, “What. Did. You. Do.”

Unaffected, Xigbar had the audacity to grab onto Axel’s hips. Axel hadn’t realized it, but the limited space of the chair forced him to kneel between Xigbar’s spread thighs. “I told you, I promised to keep it a secret. Although if you wanted, I could _show_ you.” Xigbar thrust his hips up into Axel’s, and while their position wasn’t the best Axel nonetheless felt a stab of base, physical pleasure with the movement. Xigbar repeated the motion, and Axel fought to conceal a choked-off whimper. Of course, Xigbar heard him and grinned even harder. “It’s like I said to him. You gotta get laid before you slip up and _maim_ someone.”

“Someone like you?” Axel couldn’t stop his hips from moving to meet Xigbar’s next haphazard thrust. He shouldn’t, _oh he shouldn’t_ , but… why not? Axel was no stranger to carnal pleasure, after all. Nobodies may not have hearts to lust, yearn, or love with, but their bodies still _felt_. Brothels, spas, whorehouses… each world provided some means to sate his thirst when such a need arose. Axel could lose hours at a time writhing underneath a solid form, fingers and tongues tracing and pressing into sensitive places as the heat climbed unbearably. He’d fucked and been fucked, but it had never meant anything. _They_ had never meant anything, just a means to an end. This wouldn’t mean anything either. Except…

“He’d never let you touch him,” Axel said, grunting as Xigbar’s hips ground into his own a fourth time. Isa wouldn’t, he wouldn’t _…_ The past, _their past_ , meant too much to him. Wasn’t that what the keyblade master was always going on about? Promising to bring _Lea_ home, as if Isa hadn’t abandoned him all those years ago? As if _Lea_ hadn’t died and become Axel? Axel had changed, but not Isa. “He wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh, but he _did_ ,” Xigbar retorted, one hand drifting around to Axel’s backside and dragging the younger man down to grind against him. “To be honest with you, I was surprised how easy it was. No one else’d touched him before.” Xigbar leaned forward into Axel’s space, so close that his lips brushed Axel’s as he whispered, “He begged me to _fuck_ him.”

He shouldn’t have believed Xigbar, and yet… Axel was a liar, after all. He knew how to spot a lie, and Xigbar _wasn’t lying_. Jealousy burned through Axel, but he didn’t spare a thought for how that should have been impossible. Rather, Axel grabbed two handfuls of silver-black hair before slamming his mouth into Xigbar’s, their teeth scraping together unpleasantly. No matter, Axel didn’t want _pleasant_ with Xigbar. Unbidden, he wondered how Xigbar kissed Isa. When they’d been idiot teenagers playing at being in love, Isa had kissed Lea sweetly, shyly. They’d held hands and promised each other forever. But Axel wasn’t _Lea_ , and Xigbar wasn’t _Isa_ , and there was no _love_ in their meeting. After all, they were just _bodies_. The metallic tang of blood caught Axel’s senses, dragging him back to the present. He hadn’t kissed anyone since he’d noticed his teeth, like his ears, had sharpened into unnatural points.

Reality shifted around them, and when Axel pulled back he saw that Xigbar had teleported them into the Grey Area. Risky, to be in public, yet Axel knew _somehow_ that all the other members were out of the Castle for the time being. Like the occasional feeling of _something_ in his chest, he’d gained a sixth sense for locating every Organization member; it’d been a useful trick in Castle Oblivion, and for tracking Roxas and Xion down. Now, it served another unexpected purpose as Xigbar claimed his mouth in another biting, messy kiss.

Heat pooled in Axel’s gut as he fell into the kiss. Insufferable as he was, Xigbar was undeniably talented in this respect. Unwilling to let himself even think about _him_ , Axel instead pictured what he’d have gotten up to if Xigbar hadn’t called on him to stay and “talk.” To be honest, his love for sea-salt ice cream was not just about the tasty treat. Axel had an oral fixation, and if he weren’t with Xigbar then he’d probably already be on his knees.

 _If you want something, don’t wait. Act._ Drawing back with a smirk, Axel slipped down from Xigbar’s lap to kneel between the man’s spread legs. But where he had expected to find Xigbar straining against the fastening of his pants, Xigbar was half-hard at best. From above him, the sharpshooter gave a low chuckle. “You’re pretty, but it’s gonna take more than that to get me there.” Fingers tangled into Axel’s fiery hair, pulling him closer. Xigbar added, “Maybe you should try kissing down there instead.”

He shouldn’t be able to feel embarrassed, but Axel felt his cheeks heating nonetheless. Anything he said would only fuel Xigbar further, so instead Axel leaned forward, nosing into the crux of Xigbar’s legs. He felt the other man’s arousal twitch against his cheek, and Axel pulled back just enough to press a kiss against the base, a tease given the layers of clothes separating them. Isa never let Lea go this far with him—they were only fifteen when Isa left him to die—but not even Axel could convince himself that he’d never imagined how it’d feel to nestle in between Isa’s thighs, to kiss him and feel the heat of his skin through this clothes.

“Don’t tell me I’m popping your cherry, too,” Xigbar groaned, ruining the moment yet again. “The heroes getting all worked up about their ‘first time,’ whatever. But I figured you’d get it at least. Can’t have something special if you don’t exist, right?”

Axel wanted to roll his eyes; _of course_ he didn’t care about “first times.” Hard to, when remembering what it even felt like to _care_ became harder with each passing day. His non-existence could come to an end at any moment, so why not find whatever pleasure this half-life had on offer? But, _popping your cherry too…_ It burned Axel that Xigbar got to Isa, and he got there first. _Can’t let me have anything, right Isa?_

Axel drew back just enough to set his hands to unfasten Xigbar’s pants, somewhat satisfied to note that despite his bluster the other man was _warming_ to his touch. “Don’t kid yourself, old man. There’s nothing _special_ about you.”

“As if!” Xigbar might have said more, except Axel chose that moment to take Xigbar into his mouth, teasing him with his tongue as Axel let the familiar sensation of letting another man use his mouth wash over him. Whether a hard cock or a warm cunt, Axel enjoyed using his mouth to pleasure his partners. Meeting Xigbar’s golden gaze with his own, Axel let his tongue drag lewdly down Xigbar’s arousal before returning to the tip. The older man grunted softly as Axel finally closed his lips around the engorged shaft. With one hand gripping Xigbar’s knee for balance, Axel let the other delve into the other man’s pants to cup his sack, rolling the soft flesh between his fingers in a gentle massage. Xigbar’s breath hitched as Axel bobbed, letting his tongue drag along the underside of his cock before swiping across the slit to collect the fluid that had gathered there. Ducking back down, Axel hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_. Pulling back, Axel swirled his tongue around the head. Xigbar’s legs twitched on either side of him, and Axel tried not to imagine how Isa would react if he used his tongue like this on _him_.

“That’s good, kid,” Xigbar said, his grip on Axel’s hair tightening as he thrust himself further into the redhead’s mouth. “That’s _real_ good. You’ve had some practice, I can tell.” A breathless laugh from above, and Axel’s golden eyes squeezed shut as he silently pleaded for Xigbar to _shut up_. “Your boyfriend will appreciate it, I’m sure. He _loved_ it when I used my tongue on him.”

 _Fuck_ using his tongue, Axel was half-tempted to bite down _hard_ on Xigbar’s cock. He held back, barely. Still, Xigbar seemed to appreciate the rough scape of Axel’s teeth if his low groan was any indication. In his imagination, Axel heard a different voice, deeper and more sensuous. His responding moan muffled, Axel let himself fall into his fantasy, of _Isa_ gazing down on him. Would he slip his fingers into Axel’s mouth like _this_? Let him use his tongue just _like this_? Moaning again, Axel relaxed his throat to take Xigbar ( _Isa_ ) all the way in. He relished the feeling of coarse hair against his nose and lips, and behind closed eyelids all he saw was _blue_.

“Do me a favor?” And just like that, his fantasy shattered. If Axel could have scoffed, he would. Wasn’t he _already_ doing Xigbar a favor? As if he could read Axel’s mind, Xigbar coyly added, “Trust me. You’ll like this. Just undo your pants and slip ‘em down for me a little bit.”

Figuring _why not_ , Axel let his hand fall from Xigbar’s knee to tug the zipper on his coat high enough to expose his own waistline. His soft moan vibrated against Xigbar, who cursed in response, as Axel’s fingers brushed his own desire as he struggled to unfasten his pants single-handedly. Truly, Axel was so turned on by giving oral, he’d wondered before if it was possible for him to come just from sucking cock or eating someone out. ( _You would if it were Isa,_ his traitorous mind whispered, causing another groan.)

So focused on resuming his own fantasy— _Isa spread out underneath him, voice gone hoarse with pleasure, and if there was a little blood where they’d clawed at each other that’d be okay, Axel would teach him that it’s best when it hurts a little_ —Axel missed how Xigbar sucked two fingers into his own mouth, wetting them briefly. He also missed the portal the sharpshooter opened close to his hip after he let his hand fall to the side, his elbow bent and his fingers slick. But Axel _did not_ miss the sudden feeling of those fingers deftly trailing down his backside, and he hastily moved to spread his legs as far as his clothing allowed.

“Good boy,” Xigbar praised as a slick fingertip caught the edge of Axel’s entrance. Between the sharpshooter’s legs, Axel redoubled his efforts. His lips dragged along the sensitive skin of Xigbar’s cock while his tongue traced patterns, pausing to suck more pre- from the tip before sliding back down. One finger, then another breached Axel in quick succession, and if he had any breath it would have been stolen. It had been so long, too long, since even he had touched himself there, and _oh_ , but he’d missed it. Axel quickly adjusted to Xigbar’s quick pace as the older man thrust his fingers in and out of him. It felt as though he reached deeper inside with each pass, and Axel couldn’t help the needy sound that escaped him. Unconsciously, he began to move his hips back to match Xigbar’s movements, desperate to guide him toward that spot that would have him seeing stars. _Isa’s fingers would feel like this,_ Axel thought, and his body shuddered as Xigbar teased his prostate. _Almost_. Isa would have callouses from hefting his too-large keyblade, but even those would feel good brushing against the soft skin of Axel’s backside and _inside_ …

“He liked my fingers too, you know?” Xigbar, _damn him_ , dragged Axel back to reality just as his fingers found his prostate at last. Axel couldn’t focus on blowing the sharpshooter any longer, and pulled off to rest his head against Xigbar’s still-clothed thigh. “Should have _seen him_ , Red. Could have drowned me, he was so wet.”

“ _Nngh_ —shut up…” Axel ground out, unable to keep his treacherous mind from picturing Isa, flushed and panting as Xigbar thrust his fingers—the same ones expertly giving Axel what he so desperately needed—deep inside Isa. A strange, unrecognizable sensation came over Axel, tainting the pleasure his body nonetheless continued to experience. Who did Xigbar think he was, to go after Isa like that? Didn’t he know… didn’t he _get it memorized_ that Isa belonged to Axel?

“You know, I’m not just giving it away,” Xigbar retorted, hips angled to press his arousal against Axel’s cheek, smearing white right over one of his charms. “Unless you want me to put my hand to better use—” Once again, Axel cut the smarmy bastard off by taking him into his own hand, both hands working the sharpshooter in tandem. Axel let his eyes drift closed as he focused on the lingering taste on his tongue, the delicious feeling of fingers inside him, fucking him deep and making him shake.

“Easier if you just give in,” Xigbar murmured. Axel’s rhythm briefly faltered as his eyebrows drew together in confusion. Just like he’d been earlier, in the round room, Axel sensed that Xigbar’s words carried more than one meaning. Before he could consider it any further, Xigbar pressed a third finger inside, the dry digit dragging almost painfully alongside the other fingers as Xigbar worked him even harder. Axel moaned as a familiar tightness formed in the pit of his stomach, signaling his imminent release. He hadn’t even touched his cock, but Axel could tell he wouldn’t need to; the fingers inside, those wonderful, _amazing_ fingers would get him there, would always get him there, would—

“ _Isa…”_

A grunt somewhere above him, bitter words—“Not _this_ again.”—and then Axel was being dragged by his hair onto Xigbar’s cock. Too lost in a haze of perfect pain and pleasure, Axel let Xigbar fuck his mouth. Being a Nobody, he couldn’t choke as Xigbar thrust in all the way to the back of Axel’s throat. With his mouth occupied, Axel fully immersed himself in his fantasy as his release drew closer with each violent press of Xigbar’s fingers inside. He was _so full_ , Isa would take him _just like this_ , channel all those human _feelings_ into their sex so that Axel would have no choice but to _feel it_. When Isa wanted it, he’d sink _warm, wet, and tight_ onto Axel. He’d _consume_ Axel, he’d _take_ him and ride him and _fuck_ him and—

With a muffled cry, Axel came, warmth coating the seat cushion, the floor, even his coat. He trembled through each subsequent wave of ecstasy, vaguely aware of Xigbar tensing above him and thrusting even deeper as he released down Axel’s throat.

Time had gone sideways, and Axel had no idea how long it had been since Xemnas had left them in the round room. He pulled on that weird sixth sense he had, and felt that Xigbar and he were still alone in the castle, but he doubted that’d be the case for much longer. Still, Axel let himself bask in the afterglow for a moment. The pressure was still there, tendrils of flame flickering behind closed eyelids, but he no longer felt like he was about to explode.

“Well that was fun, flamesilocks, but don’t you have some half-pints to keep an eye on?”

 _Ugh, Xigbar._ With a glare, Axel sat back on his heels, ignoring his stinging hole as well as the mess on his face and torso as he hastily covered himself. He needed a shower, and maybe some ice cream? He didn’t need telepathy or whatever to know that Roxas and Xion would be at their clocktower; maybe Roxas would talk to him if Axel apologized? For what, Axel had no clue, but he’d figure it out.

Before he could escape however, Xigbar heaved the younger man up into his lap once more. Their kiss was still a far cry from the sweet pecks he and Isa used to share, but was nowhere near as violent as their earlier embrace. Still, Xigbar had blood on his teeth when he pulled away with another of those damned smirks. “Should do that again sometime. Unless you want me looking for a certain uptight keyblade master instead?”

Axel cackled, the sound half-crazed as he regarded the other Nobody with flaxen eyes. He abruptly stood, still laughing softly as he left the sharpshooter behind without responding. Xigbar was mistaken if he thought he could use jealousy to manipulate Axel; that emotion was more Isa than Axel, who couldn’t _feel_ jealous even if he tried. Now that he’d had time to let the notion sink in, Axel realized he’d been foolish to even think he’d been jealous. With renewed clarity, Axel understood what the Superior had seen earlier: this was _perfect_. He and Isa had something more in common now, even something as unsavory as Xigbar. And if Isa wanted to go around fucking Nobodies, well then, perhaps next time they clashed Axel would set aside his anger for something _else_.

(Then again, perhaps he _wouldn’t._ )

**[Denouement]**

Xigbar smirked as he watched Axel stalk away, the slight hitch in his step making the sharpshooter’s lips curve even more. This was probably not what Xemnas had in mind when he’d told Xigbar to watch Axel to make sure neither his little friends nor the keyblade master stole away with Xehanort’s newest vessel, but as far as Xigbar was concerned there was no reason he couldn’t have a bit of fun… why not live a little?

Besides, it wouldn’t be too much longer before _the plan_ kicked into high gear. Axel had proven himself worthy in Castle Oblivion, and it was a matter of time before the old coot staged his Keyblade War for… well, Xigbar didn’t know for _what_ exactly, but he had a role to play regardless.

He didn’t know it, but Axel had done them a huge favor giving _Master_ Isa that scar. _The Recusant’s Sigil._ Kid didn’t realize yet that the reason he could find his little _boyfriend_ was because he’d let the old coot put a piece of his blackened heart inside him. And since Xigbar’d let Xehanort do the same to him, that meant he could find blueberry whenever he wanted, too.

Rather than tuck himself back in his pants, Xigbar idly trailed tacky fingers down his chest. Couldn’t believe he’d gotten the _pair_ of them. Taking himself in hand, Xigbar lazily stroked his renewed erection. He wasn’t Luxord, but he’d wager there’d be a repeat performance with both of them in the near future. “Heh,” he chuckled as he picked up the pace, idly tracing an ‘X’ into the fabric underneath him. “Bet I could even get them both at the same time.”

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes* Well, there’s that, then. I haven’t been part of any fandom in a long ass time (as in, livejournal was still a thing and I swear twitter is beyond my old millennial comprehension), but this AU is so fantastic I’ve gone from zero to “using my day off to write porn.” Such is life. 
> 
> A couple final notes: I have a *thing* for Axel!nort, and I wanted to work aspects of Axel’s slow possession into this fic. Both Xemnas and Xigbar are manipulating the hell out of him, but Axel is only wary of Xigbar; in this ‘verse, he hasn’t spent ten years plotting to overthrow Xemnas as he did with Saix in the canon. (Or at least, that’s how it works in my brain.) I borrowed plot elements and some dialogue from 358/2, KH2, and KH3, as well as elements from both [saixbosom’s](https://twitter.com/saixbosom) comics and [thoughquaking's](https://twitter.com/thoughquaking) wonderful fic. Briefly, this is set during 358/2, featuring Keyblade Master Isa in the role of Riku-the-imposter. Oh, and there’s a lot of angst. And, god willing, potential threesomes. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
